Demons and Dreams
by RocMySox
Summary: a colection of Will and djaq oneshots first off sorry. drabbles will proberly have about 20-100 oneshots in it! deadicated to Elmlea
1. Nightmare and love

**Ok random One shot to try and cure my writers block, it is so random so sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I never will own robin hood or Guy and Allan would be walking around shirtless!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will Trudged back into camp after he spent all day with little john trying to find Alice, he Smiled as he saw Djaq sitting on her bunk mixing some sort of medicine, he stared at her as Allan bumped in to him, he moaned an apology and lay down on his bed, Lily walked over to Allan and crawled into his bunk next to him, she smiled as he slipped an arm round her waist, she leant back on his chest and shut her eyes. Will waked over to Djaq after she caught him staring at her, he smiled guilty and sat down next to her, resting his hand next to hers, Djaq's eyes drooped she had been up all night making the bruises potion, Will yawned, he didn't know why he was so tired, it might have been that he was up most of the night watching Djaq work, he could watch her without anyone saying anything or getting caught, he smiled as her head slipped and she woke up he had tried to tell her that she needed to sleep, she just shook her head and yawned, he tapped her arm and told her again, he lay down and smiled as she lay next to him. She tossed and turned in her sleep, she felt a hand holding hers as a man whispered sweet nothings into her , she calmed down as the person lay down next to her and ran a hand through her hair.

Djaq woke up in the camp she smiled as she saw Will whittling, Allan was flirting with Lily as she shoot at any small target she set her self, Djaq looked back over to Will, he was stood holding his axe in one hand, he threw Djaq her sword and Shouted Allan and Lily, Djaq stood next to Will, she felt him stiffen up ready for a fight, he pushed her slightly behind him, she frowned and was about to shout at him about her needing protecting, but he smiled at her and took her hand in his, she smiled and leaned into his shoulder still ready for a fight but felt safe and happy to be next to her secret love, one day she would tell him but she was scared that it would ruin their friendship, so she held back and hoped that he felt the same. Guards rode over the camp, They were obviously not really happy to be out searching for the outlaws again in another of the sheriffs' harebrained ideas to draw them out of hiding, Will relaxed as the guards rode right over, They shouted at each other to head back to the castle, Djaq smiled as she looked down at her hand, Will did the same and smiled as Djaq lifted her head, he leaned into her she did the same, there lips touched just as a guard stumbled on their camp Will tensed up again smiling at Djaq and slipping her hand back into his. The guard froze as he realised that he had found Robin hoods camp, he grinned Evil to him self as he eyed up Lily and Djaq, Will and Allan pulled them behind themselves, Djaq rested her head against Wills shoulder as he Flexed for a fight, The guard whistled and more appeared at the camp blocking every exit, they had no choice but to fight, Will lunched forward first followed by Allan then Lily then finally Djaq they were quickly locked in battle, a guard thrust his sword through Allan, Lily flew on top of him begging him to live, he just smiled and promised her he would see her in heaven and that he loved her, she kissed him as tears rolled down her cheeks, she stood up and fought five guards before being run through as well her body joining Allan's on the floor, Will stood next to Djaq and kissed her cheek before running at a guard, he was attacked by three more, he fought them off, but Guy appeared and Ran him through, before ordering the rest of his Guards to take Robin, Marian and the servant to the castle, he took one look at Djaq and smiled evilly. Djaq knelt down next to Will, he was moaning in pain, she pressed her hand to his face as she lifted his tunic to find that the sword had been run all the way through, the blood spilled on to her hands tears ran down her face, he smiled at her and beckoned her closer…

'I love you' he whispered before slipping away.

She let more tears run down he face as he grew cold, she felt a sharp pain in her back and looked up to see Robin holding a knife in his hand, and tears running down his face.

'Sorry Djaq.'

Djaq woke up gaping for breath, Will ran his hand through her hair, trying to sooth her. Her heart was beating very fast, but it was slowing down as Will whispered sweet nothings' into her ear.

'What's wrong?' he asked quietly.

Robin walked into the camp Djaq jumped up from her bunk and ran, she normally wouldn't run, she would fight but the dream scared her and she didn't know what to do.

Will stood up and glared at Robin before running after Djaq, he realised that he had no idea where she went, he stopped and thought, calling her name softly but loud enough for her to hear. He remembered the pond that she would go and sit by when she needed to think, he had found he here when she first joined the outlaws and when the 'king' was coming back, he knew that she would be there so turned round and sprinted to the pond. When He found Djaq she was curled up in a ball leaning on a tree, he rushed over and placed a hand on her arm, she looked at him, he saw that she had been crying, he sat down beside her resting his head on the tree, he was surprised when Djaq leant her head against his shoulder, he wrapped his arm round her waist as she began to cry again, Will didn't know what to do he wasn't good with words, so he just sat and rocked back and forth with her, she stopped crying and looked up at Will who was resting his head against hers.

'What's wrong Djaq?' Will asked again.

She sighed she didn't really want to tell him but how could she say no to him when he had comforted her, 'I had a dream, Allan and lily where killed by guards and you was killed by gisbourne and then you told … then Robin killed. Oh Will, I was horrible your blood was all over my hands and I couldn't save you.'

Djaq started to cry again, Will pulled her closer as she clung on to his top crying into his chest. Will whispered sweet nothings into her ear. The tears slowly stopped as Will loosened his grip on Djaq a bit.

'Don't worry Djaq I will never leave you.'

Djaq's eyes sparkled as Will said this she leaned up to kiss him as she did the whole world disappeared and it was only them left. Djaq broke the kiss, as she needed air but still leant her head on Wills shoulder, he hugged her and smiled as she started to fall asleep.

'I love you' Will muttered in to her hair as she fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard he say the same thing, he smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Penny's and thought's

The wind whipped passed her, The leaves rustled around her feet, she smiled as a squirrel scampered across the ground and Away from camp, the sun was just setting, she saw Much throw down his bow and storm back it to camp, Djaq giggled at him and carried on walking.

Will watched the water rush past, he shivered as the wind sent a chill to his bones he pulled his cloak tighter to him, he saw a squirrel run across the ground and a light giggle flow through the air, Will knew that laugh he looked up to see Djaq she was twiddling her tag between her fingers, he smiled as she jumped when she saw him, he looked at her,

'God she was beautiful' Will thought to himself 'He just wanted to kiss her and hold her.'

Djaq looked straight at Will, she smiled as he flicked his hair out of his eyes and sighed as it flopped down again, he looked really cute, Djaq normally didn't get these feelings but when she was around Will she couldn't help it, she wanted to kiss him and never leave him.

'Djaq?' Will questioned.

Djaq looked up and blushed under his gaze, she smiled.

'A penny for your thoughts?'

'My thoughts are worth much more than a penny, William Scarlet.'

'Well Djaq?'

'This'

Djaq leaned forward and placed her lips on his…

Will threw his top on the floor, kissing Djaq once again, she arched into him as his hand slipped over her skin, he kissed her more deeply, she urged him on by teasing his lip, she pushed herself into him crushing her bare chest against his, he moaned into her mouth, she felt a hardness stirring against her as she wrapped her legs around his body. She pushed herself further into him she slipped her tongue in to his mouth and let her hands travel down his back and round his chest, he pushed them down on to the floor, Djaq gasped as they touched the cold leaves, Will sat up and smiled at her leaning down and sucking on her neck, she pulled him down closer to feel his chest against her again, his hand grazed her breast she let out a soft moan, he lowered his lips to hers again, he heard leaves rustle, he jumped up and pulled Djaq into the shadows of the trees grabbing his top he was wearing before, he pulled her in closer to him she rested her head against his chest as it rose and fell, she could hear his strong heartbeat, she shut her eyes and slipped down his chest to lay against his legs. He slid down and sat behind her and just held her as she fell asleep in his arms just like he always wanted.


	3. Cold and Dogtags

**Ok I needed something to take my mind of revision, so a Will/Djaq one shot about cold and dog tags, Lily is Robins sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood sadly but what you going to do **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain pelted down on the roof of the camp, Djaq shivered against the cold and wrapped her blanket around herself tighter, she stood up and walked over to a bunk, it was not hers but she was freezing and already had two blankets wrapped around herself and this bunk was close to the fire, she lay down shuffling into the blanket that lay in the bunk. She smiled as she slipped her hand under the pillow and pulled out a scarf, she wrapped it round her neck, it smelt like him, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped the blankets tighter around her, she was still shivering when she felt a body slide in next to her, she smiled as she felt a hand hesitantly hover over her waist she shuffled further into the warmth of the body next to her, she felt the hand rest on the curve of her waist, she smiled and pushed the body on to his back and rested her head against his chest, she twisted the twine of the dog tag that hung loosely around his thin muscular neck around her fingers, he stroked his hand up and down her side.

'This is my bunk.' Djaq smiled guiltily.

'I was cold, I will go.'

'No' he said pulling her closer.

Lily elbowed Allan, she smirked at Will and Djaq, Allan lazily looped his arms round Lily's neck he picked up her dog tag and turned it round, he traced his fingers over her name and the heart that was carved into the wood, he had carved it, after Will had taught him, it took him for ever but he did it, Lily slipped her hands into Allan's pockets and pulled his waist closer to her body, she felt his arousal.

'Oh.'

'Sorry' Allan replied moving away from her, she pulled him closer again, she kissed him and pulled him out of the camp.

Djaq walked her fingers up Wills chest, he moaned and made a grab for her hand, she pulled away, Will brought her waist close to him, she grinded her hips against his, she rolled over, playing hard to get, Will rolled on to his side and rested his head on her neck, Will slipped his leg in-between hers and rubbed it against hers, she clenched her legs together, Will moved his leg and shifted further away muttering apologizes, she pulled grabbed his hand and placed it over the curve of her hip just above the top of her thigh, she did the same to him, Will pulled the blanket over their head as Djaq rolled over to face him, she use to do this with her brother hide under the covers and talk when she was upset or scared, but with Will it was different, she looked at him, the light was framing his face, the girl in Djaq wanted to scream with excitement but she stopped herself and brushed her hand over his face, she placed her fingers on his lips and was surprised when he kissed them, she fought the temptation to kiss him back she placed her fingers to her lips and giggled when Will moved his hand around in circles as he touched her bare skin, Djaq gasped and stopped herself before she did something improper, she wouldn't regret it but she could not end up pregnant, she sighed and pulled the two remaining blankets around her and Will. She closed her eyes and rested her head against Wills chest, she could hear his strong heart beat, she jumped as he laid his hand just under her breasts as he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame, she smiled and relaxed as Will let the blanket flop down on them, she fell asleep now knowing that winter was her favourite season.


	4. Rain and sarcasm

**One-shot about the rain, Will/Djaq of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood**

**Lily's is Robins little sister. The last 20 minutes of episode 13 didn't happen **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will and Allan sheltered under a tree as the Rain splattered on the ground, Will sighed, there was a storm approaching and if they didn't get back to camp they would be caught up in it.

Djaq picked up the wooden jar, she smiled and traced the carvings in the wood, Will had made it for her, Djaq sat down on the edge of Wills bunk, pulling a blanket over herself, she was still wearing Will's scarf from a few days ago, she twisted the end around her hand. Lily dropped down from the bunk above her making her drop the jar, Lily smiled at Djaq as she lifted Allan's cloak from his bunk, she wrapped it round herself at sat next to Djaq, Lily sighed she soon got bored, she laid down in a bunk and went to sleep, Djaq watched her friend and giggled slightly as she pulled Allan's cloak tighter around herself. Djaq tried to open the jar but found it was shut tight, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her she looked up and saw Will, he looked even taller, Djaq loved the feel of his arms around her, she watched as he undid the jar for her she couldn't help but notice that she fitted perfectly in Wills arms. Allan walked into camp, he smiled at Will and Djaq, they pointed over to Lily's bunk, Allan climbed in next to her not caring that he was wet, lily snuggled up to Allan taking his top off first, she smiled as the warmth from him radiated through her body.

'Will?'

'Yeah?'

'You have to get out of the wet clothes or you will catch a cold.'

Djaq watched as Will went to find some more clothes for him and Allan, because if Robin caught Lily and Allan he would kill both of them, She couldn't ignore Wills skinny but muscular chest, that was clearly visible through the tight wet clothes, he shivered as she thought about him.

'Djaq? Where's my clothes?'

'Robin and Marian are washing them.'

Will walked around the back of Djaq, she shivered, he lay down behind her, Djaq smiled and turned around, Will rested his head on his arm and smiled at Djaq, she blushed and smiled back at him, He lifted his arm and stroked it over the scarf catching her neck, she gasped, and blushed, Will smiled at her.

'You have my scarf'

'Yeah, you can have it back' Djaq took the scarf off, Will took it out of her hands, he wrapped it back round her neck, Will sat up and rested his hand on her breast bone, Djaq looked Down at Wills hand she looked up again their eyes met, she looked straight into Wills chocolate brown eyes, she got lost in them she didn't realise that he was leaning towards her until he had his lips on hers, he pulled away and looked pained that she didn't kiss him back, Djaq looked at Will as he lay back down the red in his cheeks got darker as she looked at him.

'Sorry Djaq I'm so sorry, I thought you liked me I'm sor…' Djaq cut Will off as she placed her lips to his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was lay on top of her, Will smiled and broke the kiss, he needed air but still stayed lay on Djaq. She ran her fingers over his nipples and giggled as he gasped, Djaq jumped up and smiled guilty at Marian and Robin, Much walked into camp with Little john.

'Why hasn't Will and Allan got shirts on?'

'It was raining, we got soaked and Djaq said we had to get out of the wet clothes.'

'Yeah I bet she did.'


	5. Blanket theif and bad dreams

**One-shot writing this in ICT coz everyone has left me to go on a history trip, Will/Djaq, Allan/Lily Robin/Marian of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Djaq sniffled and curled herself tighter in the blankets, she sneezed gently wishing this Winter season the gang hated so much, would be over.

'Djaq?' Will whispered 'Are you awake?'

'William go back to sleep.' Djaq replied shifting against him.

'Djaq I need some blanket, I'm cold.' he tried again sometime later, she just pulled the blankets tighter around herself

'No you cant make me, I Wont, Please don't, Please.' Djaq argued.

'Djaq I just want some blanket.' Will tried again.

'Please don't hurt me!' Djaq whimpered moving away from Will.

'Djaq' Will sighed 'I won't hurt you I just need some blanket.'

'Please mama wake up, please.' Djaq begged squirming again Wills hold.

'Shh Shh Djaq it ok I'm here.'

'But I love you, please don't leave me, please.'

Will gently kissed Djaq's temple and entwined their fingers.

'Will' Djaq muttered waking up slowly.

'Its ok.' Will soothed 'What were you dreaming about?'

'The holy land, the night my mother died and being a slave.'

'Djaq…' Will started but didn't know what to say so he just held her close.

'Will don't leave me.'

'What? Djaq why would I leave you?'

'I dreamt you left like everyone else I love left me.'

'Shh Shh I will never leave you.'

'Promise.' Djaq whispered choking back the tears.

'I promise'

Djaq smiled a sad but beautiful smile, Will nuzzled into her neck and kissed it gently.

'Djaq, I'm still cold you took all my blankets.' Will laughed resting and hand over her waist protectively.

'Sorry.' Djaq blushed lifting up the blanket letting Will shuffle closer to her, placing another angels kiss on her cheek.


End file.
